


Fight Forever, Guardian

by Lady_Perun



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Elements, F/M, May Include Smut, Not sure though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, will detail canon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Perun/pseuds/Lady_Perun
Summary: Ever is an Awoken Titan, known as the hero who stopped a Timelord, the son of a God, and the God-King himself. Her friend, Fury-7, an Exo Warlock, has stood beside her every step of the way. Shaxx has witnessed all of these events and more, as he watches her dominate his Crucible. They never had much communication until Shaxx had decided that the fight with Oryx was too much, and banned her from his Crucible.Needless to say, Shaxx likes betting.He usually wins.





	1. The King is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been silently working on this fiction for near... I don't know... two days? Destiny 2 came out and reinforced my love for this game, and for Shaxx. The OC's in here are my characters, and though I main my Titan, I have a severe love for my Warlock. He looks dope now that he's over 260. 
> 
> I'd love to hear how everyone else is taking this game and how they like/dislike it! If you wanna play with me, I'm on Xbox and I'm perfectly fine with opening my party to you guys. If you suffer through my writing that should be enough, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Please, comments are appreciated!

She fell to her knees in exhaustion as the rest of her team either did the same or remained standing. The only sound between the six of them was their heavy breathing and the sharp intakes of breath as a tinge of pain went through their bodies. 

They stared out into the distance, where Oryx’s body could be seen floating in the distance. 

It had been done. 

They’ve killed a God. 

No cheers of joy, no tears of happiness. Nothing. There was no victory here. They all knew the risk. They all knew there was no reward. The sweat, the blood, the death… the pain. None of that made this worthy of celebration. 

Atheon was a challenge, to be sure, but they were young then. Confident. Arrogant to the point where they knew nothing of fear. They were more excited for the ancient weapons and armor they had found than they were fearful of pain and suffering. 

Crota wasn’t a challenge. The son of the God they had just vanquished was a pathetic excuse of a challenge. Yet again, they had not feared death. The mere fact they were allowed to use Crota’s own sword to kill him made it all worth it. 

Oryx. 

Oryx had shown them that their light is precious; that they should cherish it. Their first real fight was the Warpriest and though he terrified them, they hadn’t understood the gravity of what they had gotten themselves into. Their Ghosts hadn’t told them just how disconnected from the Traveler they were in Oryx’s realm. Golgoroth is where they began to realize that their light was slowly diminishing. They each had a death, and with each, they could feel the darkness growing, slithering on their skin. 

She looked down and closed her eyes, shook her head. 

Oryx had broken them. The words he never spoke rang true. The words he did speak terrified them. 

“ _Your light will die._ ”

She opened her eyes once more and looked up to find him even further away, nearly a spec in her vision. She took a deep breath and looked to her team. Damaged and battle-scarred armor, some pieces completely broken. Fresh and bloody wounds over both new and old scars. 

The only human of their team held her hands over her ears. She was visibly shaking; her eyes were manic with fear. 

She looked behind her where Fury-7 was. The Warlock was one of her best friends, and she could always tell the simple emotions when they played upon his face. She looked at him in concern and confusion as she could see nothing. 

She cocked her head to the side in silent question. His eyes looked in her direction and he shook his head. _I’m not okay._

The leader of their group was another Titan, one she didn’t know well. Her original fireteam dipped out, and she now understood why. She was no longer angry with them. 

He held up his Ghost and turned to them all. “We’re leaving. I’m done with this cursed place.” 

They all nodded in agreement. 

As the rest of them transmitted themselves to orbit, her and Fury stayed behind for a few moments. The air had a stench to it that made her not want to breathe. She looked down to see two weapons and a piece of Warlock armor. 

She laughed bitterly. “Well, a piece of hive-infested, stinky armor for you, and a weapon for each of us. How kind of him.” 

He walked towards the armor and held it up. A chest piece. “I kind of like it, to be completely honest.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Says the Warlock that has read every page of the Books of Sorrow.” 

He side-glanced her and shrugged. 

She picked up the two weapons but couldn’t tell what they were. She aimed down the sights of both and found one was a sniper, and the other was a scout rifle.

“Sniper or scout, take your pick.” 

He looked to them then, silent for a moment, and said, “The scout. You’re a better shot with the sniper.” 

“Alright.” She said as she handed him the scout rifle. “You ready?” 

He took one last look towards Oryx, and she followed his gaze. 

“Despite everything, Oryx was a good guy.” Fury stated. 

“Yea. I read the books with you, remember.” She said. “Maybe we’re not so good after all.” 

He glanced at her then. The Awoken Titan who had led the charge for the last two raids was suddenly solemn. Perhaps he could appreciate that. 

“No matter. He’s gone. We’re safe. For now that’s all that matters.” He said. He turned around and summoned his Ghost, and was about to transmat until he saw she wasn’t following. 

“Ever, come on. Let’s go home.” 

She stood a moment longer, then pulled out her Ghost. “Alright.” She looked to her Ghost and half-smiled. “Spaz, take us home.” 

 

The Heroes had finally made it home. He shook his head in thought. A celebration is not what they needed; if anything, it was a moment to rest. Even if he was the head of the Crucible, he still understood when a victory’s one and only reward was some good R&R. 

He looked to the Vanguard where they all convened. They had yet to announce their victory to the public but he had heard Cayde excitedly mention a parade of sorts. Does that Hunter have nothing more to do than waste time? 

He remembers their faces when they arrived to the Tower. He knows that feeling – the feeling that the victory wasn’t so victorious. Something had changed them, and that change was visible. They were different. 

The Titan he had seen lead the last two groups was usually full of spunk and humor, and she commonly referred to her attitude as “salty”. Full of life and a face to be remembered in the Crucible. Many bets were placed on her. 

Now… Now he could see the life drained from her eyes. It could be that she just came back from a two-week raid, but he very much doubts it. 

The raising of voices brought him out of his thoughts. His attention was quickly brought back to the Vanguard where he could see her yelling at the Vanguard themselves. Her fist slammed on the desk so hard he heard it crack. 

That’s when she turned to leave the room, and not a single person moved to stop her. 

_Hm_.

Her shining green eyes looked in his direction, and to his surprise, she smiled. 

“Hivebane. It’s good to see you back in one piece.” 

The smile remained as she looked away and shook her head. “ _One piece_ might not be quite right. I’m heading to my apartment but I’ll be here tomorrow, if I can be cleared?” 

Under his helmet, he lifted an eyebrow. “Even _if_ I am the Crucible, I do not have the authority to clear you. That clearance goes to-“ 

“I don’t give a fuck what they have to say. If you want the spiel of what happened, then I’d better get in a match.” Her tone was deadly. 

He laughed heartily. “Alright, guardian. If you think you’re clear for combat, then I’ll clear you.” 

She nodded and began to walk off when he continued. 

“But to get cleared, you have to win against me.” 

She stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment, he thought she was going to walk back to the Vanguard. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched her. 

She turned back towards him. He couldn’t read her expression. “Fine.” 

She turned and began walking. “But if I win, you owe me a five-course dinner!” 

He laughed as he quietly accepted the challenge. He was sure he’d win. Not only was she possibly physically exhausted, but facing off in combat against him was something completely different than going against other Guardians. 

As she passed Eris, he could have sworn the Titan flipped her off.


	2. How Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever details the events of the match, and the aftermath.

She sat alone in her apartment, watching a pre-Golden Age movie and eating ramen from Cayde’s favorite ramen shop. The movie was restored from something her and her Ghost found in one of the vehicles upon one of Earth’s abandoned roads. She didn’t know what it was called, but there were a lot of short people, Wizards, and magical creatures in it. 

And she absolutely loved it. 

She took a bite of her ramen and attempted to pay attention to the movie, but her mind went back to the events of this morning. 

She had met Shaxx for a custom game on his arena of choice, Rusted Lands. She refused to mention that had been one of her most hated arenas. Since they were both Titans, he insisted that it would be an ability-only battle; no weapons allowed, best of five. She had no idea _why_ he was so insistent, but accepted anyway. 

Bad mistake. 

She had gotten cocky and instead of choosing Striker, as she usually was, she went with Sunbreaker. 

Probably the worst mistake she’s made so far. 

She realized she made a mistake as she heard his thundering footsteps coming around the corner, and before she could run the other direction or get a grenade off, he had shoulder charged her. 

Three. Times.

She mentally punched herself for thinking that since he was a Striker, she shouldn’t be. 

And so, she was banned from the Crucible for two weeks. 

 

 

As her and Shaxx came back to his Hall, they could hear a commotion from down the stairs. Knowing that there were probably more than two dozen people that had watched her fail so miserably made her dip her head in embarrassment. No doubt there were bets placed, and she _knew_ she wouldn’t hear the end of it if Cayde was there. He always was. 

As they went down the second set of stairs, there were, indeed, near twenty people standing around Shaxx’s desk, where a large monitor had appeared behind it. They were showing recaps of their match, _as if there was anything to recap…_

“Heyyy, my favorite Guardian!” Cayde pushed through the crowd, and with open arms, approached her. “That was probably the best match I’ve seen! Total loss, and pretty bad decision, if I must say, but, damn, was it entertaining!” 

She put a gloved hand up to her helmet and groaned. 

“She managed to get herself a two-week ban.” Shaxx stated as he walked back to his desk and shut off the screen. “If anyone _else_ would like to be banned, please, by all means, stay.” 

Immediately, every other Guardian there turned heels towards the stairway, except for Cayde. 

“Can’t get banned if I’m not allowed anyway, eh?” Cayde said as he turned to Shaxx. “Knew I shoulda bet on you, big guy. Had faith in the girl, though. Tough luck, huh?” 

Shaxx stood up straight and angled his head slightly to the left. “I can get you banned from the ramen shop you love so much. Perhaps that wou-“ 

Cayde held up his hands as he backed away. “Alright, alright.” As he continued to back away and towards the Vanguard room, he pointed at Ever. “Since Mr. I’m-Better-Than-You won’t feed ya, I’ll get ya some ramen. Just gotta finish some stuff, alright? Alright.”

She sighed and shook her head. At least she was getting a meal instead of being embarrassed. 

She looked to Shaxx then and noticed he had the screen back up and was watching the match. She winced and waited. 

“Interesting that you chose to use Sunbreaker. Probably would have won if not for the fact it was a one-versus-one.” 

She sighed. “Yea, I realized I made that mistake the minute I heard your footsteps.” 

He didn’t say anything until the first round was over. “And you didn’t switch over. Why?” 

She knit her eyebrows in confusion then. “Was… was I allowed to?” 

He slowly turned towards her, but said nothing. 

Yes. Yes she was allowed. 

She should have just said _pride_ because he would have accepted that but _no_ she just _had_ to show she didn’t know. 

He turned back to the screen as the second round started. “You nearly had me this round. That incendiary nearly killed me.” He said. 

“You know Transfusion, though. Otherwise that would have been a tie.” 

He laughed. “Yes. Which would have made you the first.” 

“The first? To tie with you?” 

“The first to kill me with an incendiary.” 

She clenched her fists. _So damned close._

“I won’t bother watching the third round.” He stated with underlying disappointment. “If you want to be embarrassed, that round does the work for you.” 

She rolled her eyes, glad that she still had her helmet on so he didn’t see it. She knew, and he didn’t have to say it. Hearing him confirm that it was embarrassing definitely didn’t help her mood and her sense of failure. 

“However.” 

She looked back up to him, finding him glancing in her direction. 

“Since you’ve recognized your… _mistakes_ , I will shorten your ban. I usually let bans last a month. You’ll have two weeks.” 

Her head fell. 

She knew she needed the break but she knew no other way to vent her frustrations. She wasn’t allowed on the field and she wasn’t allowed in the Crucible. _Damn it all_.

 

 

So there she was, sitting in her apartment, eating ramen and watching a movie she had seen many times over, alone. Fury had messaged her a little while ago, stating that he _worded_ his way out of the field ban, and was doing some odd jobs for extra glimmer. The damned Warlock always seemed to worm his way out of punishments by using some magic trickery with words. Perhaps he had spent too much time with Cayde. The Exo’s seemed to have many similarities in personalities. 

The other member of their fireteam hadn’t been seen since before Oryx. She wasn’t dead, as the logs detailed she was just doing things on Venus and the Reef, but they still had no communication with her. Ever thought that she may have became friends with the Awoken of the Reef, but that seemed a little farfetched. Though she was concerned, the Hunter would be fine. She always was. 

 

 

Shaxx wrapped up his reports for the night and turned them into the Vanguard before leaving his Hall. He didn’t take much pleasure in banning someone from his Crucible, as everyone deserved to better themselves, but the Titan needed it. He knew she was more than capable of putting up a good fight. He could see the disappointment as her head and shoulders fell. 

He knew many guardians who used his Crucible as an outlet. 

He knew she was one of them. 

Perhaps he would take pity on her. He had already by lessening the ban, but perhaps only a week’s suspension would do. 

Another match would decide that. 

As he made his way towards the stairwell, Eris spoke to him. “Do not let her think. Do not leave her alone. Her thoughts will consume her.” 

He paused as she spoke, and when she was done, he simply said, “I know.” 

 

 

She had just turned off the television and had begun to turn off the lights when she heard a knock at her door. Normally at this time, she would just go to bed and ignore it. Unfortunately, she felt that something was different. 

She went to the door and opened it to find Shaxx standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love ya'll and your feedback. I also love Shaxx. So, there, you get another chapter. Thank god I have a reason to write again. Let me know what you think!


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know you’ve been waiting for an update and I had some really bad writers block I was trying to get through. 

Unfortunately, while I did have about another chapter written and was going to post it soon, my computer crashed. 

Everything on it is gone and I can’t get it working. So until then, I’ll have to rewrite a chapter and continue writing on paper until I either get it working again or get a new computer. 

I’m sorry guys. I’m so fucking sorry.


End file.
